


There'll Be Days When The Sun Won't Shine

by Aros_Sage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, M/M, Partial Mind Control, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aros_Sage/pseuds/Aros_Sage
Summary: Asmodeus doesn't go to limbo after all.---Basically, I want to write my version of what Season 4 could have been, including a tease Todd had given regarding Magnus' magic being purple instead of blue in Alicante.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter isn't very exciting as it's mostly a wrap up of 3x20 with a little bit of changes. I took some dialogue directly from the show and changed up some others. Hoping to jump into the plot ASAP.

Magnus took in his surroundings, a content smile on his face. He had missed his loft, his home. He had lived in this version of his lair for over two decades now. He was pleased to see that most of his belongings were still in their place. 

His smile quickly turned into an annoyed frown as he noticed the wall decor. Nearly every wall had some sort of painting of Lorenzo on it. The man was full of himself. 

“Do you like your gift?” A chill went down Magnus’ spine, unable to make much sense of this turn of events with his father. He didn’t trust him as he continued waiting for the other shoe to drop. Asmodeus was up to something and clearly, he needed Magnus’ help.

“How did you convince him to give it back?” Magnus asked curiously, waving his arm and watching as everything that belonged to Lorenzo disappeared. Magnus thought about sending everything to Siberia but had a change of heart at the last second, sending everything to Lorenzo’s mansion. In the living room. In a pile. 

Asmodeus, looking pleased with himself, walked over towards Magnus’ couch, taking a seat. “Lessor warlocks are too afraid to be in the presence of a Prince of Hell for too long.” He shrugged. “I merely asked for it back and here we are.” 

Magnus looked at him curiously. “You asked and he said yes?” 

“I may have threatened him.” Asmodeus said, his voice nonchalant.

“You know he’s going to go straight to the Warlock Council. They’ll know you’re here and they will banish you back to Edom.” Magnus informed him as he walked over towards his drink cart. His fingers brushed over a glass before he pulled away, vague memories of his ruined dinner with Alec flashing in his mind. 

He came around instead, sitting across from Asmodeus. 

“And will you tell them I’m here? When they come?” Asmodeus asked, his cat eyes on display as he made eye contact with Magnus.

Magnus brought his hand up, fingers pressing against his temple. He shook his head, trying to clear away the slight pain. It only lasted a couple seconds. “Currently, it doesn’t appear that you’ve brought a plague upon the world.” Magnus paused. “How do I explain how I’ve gotten my home back?” 

Asmodeus, seeming nonplussed, crossed his legs. “You made a deal for services rendered, however, the services nearly killed you, therefore nullifying the original deal.” He placed his hand against his chest in feign hurt. “You wound me, Magnus. It has been centuries since I’ve brought upon a plague. I’m much more creative nowadays. I’ve had plenty of time to come up with other ideas while wasting away in Edom.” 

“If you’re looking for an apology, you’re not going to get one.” Magnus told him as he got back to his feet. “When are you going back to Edom? Even if you do nothing malicious at all, which I’m sure you have something up your sleeve, eventually the Shadowhunters will become aware of your presence in this realm. Your energy won’t stay unnoticed for long.” 

“I’m not worried about the Shadowhunters. Besides, they’re busy chasing after Lilith’s little monster.” Asmodeus twirled his hand, a drink appearing in it. 

“Jonathan.” Magnus confirmed. He thought of Clary and hoped she was doing alright, considering her connection to her brother. 

“Ah yes, he is stirring up quite a bit of trouble. The whispers going around is that he’s kidnapped the Seelie Queen.” Asmodeus said.

“You’re gossiping with the Downworld?” Magnus asked, trying to remain calm. If the Seelie Queen was kidnapped, this could start a war. Relationships were already thin as it was.

“I have no need for gossip. Many lowly demons want to remain on my good side, so they tell me these things in passing.” 

“I see.” Magnus conceded. Before Magnus could add to the conversation, there as a knock at the door. Sighing, Magnus stood up to see who it was. 

To his shock. Maryse Lightwood stood there, a look of concern on her face. 

“Magnus? What are you doing here?” She asked, confusion with relief mixed on her face.

“I would ask the same of you?” When Maryse tried to come into the loft, Magnus blocked her, instead moving to stand in the hallway. 

“I was hoping Lorenzo would know where to find you. I just want to understand why Alec did what he did.” She explained.

Magnus glanced into the loft, eying Asmodeus who seemed to be making himself a drink. Snapping his fingers, he let the door close. No matter how he felt right now, he didn’t want Maryse to be in danger because of what she could potentially see. 

“You should talk to him…” Magnus began but was cut off by Maryse.

“Wait…your magic…” Maryse paused, her mind going somewhere else that Magnus couldn’t follow. “You’re whole again.” 

“And that’s to say what?” Magnus asked, his voice defensive. “I was lesser without my magic?”

“Stop. You know I love you.” Maryse chided him. “And despite what he might say to the contrary, Alec does too.” Before Magnus could interject, Maryse continued. “Not three days ago, he came to my shop asking me for this.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out her fist. Opening it, in the center of her palm lie a ring.

“Is the Lightwood family ring supposed to mean something to me?” Magnus asked.

“It would, if he had given it to you the other night at dinner when he planned to.” 

With the knowing look Maryse was giving Magnus, the guilt of that night doubled once he realized what she was saying. Alec had planned to propose to him but he was so drunk, he had ruined it. Not just the mood but their relationship. 

“Oh my god.” Magnus whispered. He frowned then, glancing at Maryse. “Then why break my heart?”

“Magnus when exactly did your magic return?” While on her way to the loft, Maryse had gone through the possibilities of what could have happened to make Alec do what he had. She knew her son well know that he’d do anything for those he loved, putting them before himself. The only logical explanation she could think of was that something nefarious had transpired. And something nefarious tended to have a demon attached to it.

“He made a deal.” Magnus whispered, the anger inside of him beginning to boil. 

“And I think a part of it was not to tell you so. Magnus, I could see it in his eyes. Breaking your heart broke his too.” Maryse placed her and on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Is he at the Institute?” Magnus asked, assuming she must have spoken to him recently. 

Maryse shook his head. “He was heading out on a mission to the Seelie realm. I don’t know any of the details.”

Magnus nodded. “Thank you for coming to tell me. I’m afraid I’m a bit tied up right now, otherwise I’d invite you in.” 

Maryse smiled, relieved that Magnus wanted to, if nothing else, speak to Alec. “You have every right to be upset with him but don’t forget where his intentions were.” She leaned up, kissing him on his cheek. “And if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call.” 

Magnus gave her a reassuring smile. “I certainly need to have a conversation with him." Magnus put his hand on the door to go back into the loft.

“Magnus, wait.” He turned, watching as she reached out for his hand. She placed the ring in. His hand, closing his fingers around it. “Take it. It’s meant to be yours.” 

“Thank you.”

——

Magnus stood, staring at the place where the portal had swept his father away, for minutes or maybe hours, lost in thought. 

He never thought there’d be a time where he’d be completely free of his father. Although Asmodeus had been banished in Edom, it was only a matter of time before some idiot would summon him without the proper protection. Magnus just never thought that that idiot would be one, Alexander Lightwood.

Now, if someone tried, he would have no way to come. He would be lost endlessly in limbo. 

Hearing a weird noise, Magnus got up to find the source. To his surprise in his study, was a terrarium with a chameleon inside of it. Magnus leaned down, looking curiously at the animal. “Where did you come from?” He asked curiously. Shrugging, he snapped his fingers and watched as a bunch of crickets began jumping around. 

Deciding he needed to do something to bide his time, he chose to go around the loft and redecorate. It had been some time since he had last done anything and, although all of Lorenzo’s stuff was gone, he could still feel his presence here. 

Before he knew it, the loft was perfectly rearranged and several hours had passed. Magnus made himself a drink and had been practicing his speech for when he would speak to Alec when he felt it. A strong surge of energy. Not every warlock would be able to feel something like this but for someone like him with his lineage, would. Sometimes he could feel something like this and it would turn out to be mundanes or young warlocks managing to screw up a summoning. Magnus was alarmed at how strong the energy was but, since he wasn’t a High Warlock anymore, he didn’t need to worry about it.

Feeling a little concerned despite himself, Magnus reached for his phone he had muted for the past couple days. He scrolled through a few texts and missed calls. He felt a little guilty, seeing the missed call, voicemail and text message from Maryse. Catarina, Isabelle, Tessa, and a few other warlocks had tried to reach him to no avail. Magnus had muted it shortly after Alec had left him. The latest text on his phone was from Simon. 

_“We saved Clary but Jonathan got away. Thought you’d want to know.”_

Magnus smiled, relieved to know. He had felt so utterly useless while they had tried to bring Clary back. He felt guilty as well, considering he had been dealing with his broken heart and renewed magic that he hadn’t even considered that he could have been an asset to them once more. 

_“I’m glad Biscuit is back. Does that mean they’re back at the Institute?”_

Magnus watched as the three dots appeared, letting him know that Simon was responding back to him. As he waited, Tessa’s name popped up to show she was calling.

“Tessa…to what do I owe this phone call?” 

“Hello Magnus. I’m afraid this isn’t a casual call. Now that you are without your magic, you may not have felt it but there was a strong energy surge and…” 

“Actually..” He began, cutting her off. “I’m happy to tell you that my magic has been restored.” 

“That’s great news. How?” Tessa asked, genuinely curious.

“Long story…let’s just say my boyfriend is due for some stern words, Asmodeus had his hand in it, and Asmodeus will also no longer be a problem for anyone ever again.” Magnus explained to her. 

“So then this wasn’t Asmodeus’ doing…” Tessa mused.

Magnus felt alarmed as he sat up straighter. “What wasn’t Asmodeus’ doing?” 

“Just after several of us here felt a burst of energy, a fire message appeared from The Council in Alicante. They were requesting help in closing a large rift that appeared just after their demon towers failed.” Tessa explained to him. “They believe Jonathan Morgenstern opened it and that he may have had help from Asmodeus.” 

Magnus shook his head even though she couldn’t see it. “I sent him unconscious through a portal hours ago. I would suggest Lilith but there’s little chance she has enough strength right now to be of any help, plus I believe Jonathan tried to kill her.” Magnus played with his ear cuff in thought for a few moments. “If Jonathan has the Morning Star sword, it would be possible that he opened it on his own. The Nephilim simply need to find him to close it.” 

Tessa listened quietly as Magnus spoke. “I’m shocked they have not thought of that themselves.” 

“Are you really that shocked?” Magnus inquired. 

“I suppose not. Thank you Magnus.” Tessa answered.

“You’re welcome. I will come to visit you soon. It would be nice to see a familiar, friendly face.” Magnus said to her.

“It would be nice to see you as well.” 

When Magnus hung up, he saw that Simon had responded. 

_“I don’t think so. Clary brought us all to Alicante. They sent me back to New York.”_

Magnus felt his heart drop into his stomach, quickly texting back.

 _“Was Alec with them?”_ If Alec was going on a mission, it wouldn’t have surprised him if it was to get Clary back. He usually stayed at the Institute otherwise. 

_“Yeah. Why? Missing him? ;)”_

Magnus stood up, created a portal and walked through it. 

——

The only upside to the demon towers being down was that Magnus portaled directly into the Accords Hall. The place was in utter chaos. Shadowhunters were running everywhere, most looking determined to join the fight that had already started. There was destruction in every direction he looked.

He pulled out the Lightwood ring and focused, tracking Alec. He had to make sure he was alright. Luckily, he could feel that he was close. 

As he skidded to a halt, he saw Isabelle and Alec, ready for battle. Magnus waved his arms, sending a bolt of energy into the sky, disintegrating hundreds of demons. 

“Sorry I’m late. Traffic was Hell.” Magnus said, trying to lighten the mood. He realized it didn’t do much as he watched the panic grow in Alec’s eyes, with him walking away from himself and Isabelle seconds later. She shared a look with Magnus before they both followed the eldest Lightwood.

“Alexander…stop.” Magnus called after him.

Alec stopped, anger and fear rolling off of him. “No..you don’t understand. We can’t be together.” Alec began to protest but Magnus waved him off.

“I know about the deal, Alec. Asmodeus can’t become between us any longer. I…” Magnus was cut off as Alec’s lips pressed against his. Magnus kissed him back, grabbing his arm to keep him close. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Magnus…” Alec started, anxiety still all over his face. 

Before Magnus could say anything else, Jace and Clary came running towards them.

“Where’s the sword?” Alec asked, his eyes searching every inch of them in the hopes it was hidden somehow.

“We don’t have it..Jonathan destroyed it.” Clary told them. 

“Then this is it..we can’t close the rift.” Isabelle whispered, her eyes looking out into Alicante as the demons Magnus banished began to reemerge. 

Magnus stepped away so he could see the rift better. “Asmodeus told me of a way to increase my power.” 

“Would it be enough to close the rift?” Clary asked, hope edging into her voice.

“Potentially yes, but the strength can only come from one place.” Magnus said, glancing at Alec. He could tell he was putting the dots together.

“Edom…” Isabelle said quietly.

Alec stepped closer, grabbing Magnus’ arm. “Magnus, no, you can’t do this.” 

“We can only hold them off for so long.” Magnus reached up, his thumb gently caressing Alec’s cheek. “I have something for you. You left it in New York.” 

Alec looked at him curiously before his eyes dropped as Magnus’ arm lifted up. He opened his hand, showing him the Lightwood ring. 

Alec took the proffered ring but shook his head. “This doesn’t belong to me, it belongs to you. Magnus, I…”

Magnus cut him off. “I know what you were planning. I’m sorry I ruined it.” They stood there for a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes. 

“Please stay…we can find another way.” Alec stated, his eyes blazing in a renewed determination. 

“I wish we could but this is the only option to save hundreds of thousands of lives.” Magnus sighed. “We have much to discuss, not to forget how furious I am for the decision you made for me which could have ended with you dead at my father’s hand.” Magnus smiled at him, however. “But I do love you and my answer would have been yes.” Magnus held out his palm and waved his other hand over the top; a ring appearing. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?” 

Alec swallowed, blinking away the building emotion. “Only if you’ll marry me too.” 

Isabelle, Jace and Clary watched as the two traded rings. The bittersweetness of the moment affecting all of them. 

Magnus kissed Alec briefly before pulling apart due to a large explosion in the distance. He stepped away from him, moving closer towards the parapet.

“It’s only Edom.” Alec called to him. Magnus looked at him longingly, knowing that this would very well be the last time he would see him. 

Magnus felt his magic gather in his hands and he lifted them up, creating a portal. “I never thought I’d be a runaway groom.” 

Alec and the others watched as Magnus left. 

Alec slowly made his way towards where Magnus had been standing, looking through tears at the rift. 

As his emotions began to get the better of him, Alec collapsed to his knees, unable to hold himself up any longer. He watched as the sky lit up in a brilliant purple hue before the rift, and. All of the Edomai demons vanished. 

——

Magnus felt exhausted after he managed to pull the power from Edom into closing the rift. The power felt like nothing he’d ever felt before. If he had just pulled the power for himself, he had no doubt it would feel even more exuberant. He would need to sleep but he was certain he would recover faster than he normally would on Earth. 

He made sure the palace held up protection wards, lest Lilith or any other demons decide they want to challenge him. He could remember a time, when he was first here, where Asmodeus was challenged constantly. Asmodeus, however, was stronger than everyone and it seemed as if he were simply batting away flies more often than not. 

Magnus went down a hall in an area that had not collapsed or was missing the roof, finding the room he had stayed in. Nothing had changed. Magnus frowned and waved his arms, a luscious, comfortable bed replacing the poor excuse for a bed. He changed into pajamas and all but collapsed on top of the bed. 

Asmodeus appeared in the doorway, watching Magnus sleep, a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, I'm not following 3x21 or 3x22. I'm moving in my own direction with things.

For the first few days, perhaps, even a full week, Magnus managed to track the amount of time he had spent in Edom thus far. Now, it was hard to tell. He knew it had been possibly a month, if not more, but again, the uncertainty was there. There was no sun, nor was there a moon. No nightfall or pure daylight shows itself to him. The sky a constant almost storm; what appeared to be clouds moving and forming and pushing against one another with nothing to fall from them. Above him, what must be the sky, a rusty orange-red coloring, never changing. The weather was hot but just enough to the point that it was noticeable but not a hindrance on how he felt.

Magnus lasted all of three days before he created a roof on top of this wasteland of a castle Asmodeus had created. He busied himself with cleaning it up as much as he could. He also realized that not everything he summoned would come to him. He wasn’t sure why that was the case except that perhaps not everything could survive traveling between different planes of existence. His phone had been in his pocket when he had arrived but there was no way to receive service here. Smaller items were easy enough to acquire; clothing, books, furniture. He had tried to summon a tree from Central Park but it never came through. He could get some food through. If he wanted an apple pie, it wouldn’t come. But if he were to summon an apple, it would make it with no trouble. 

He did his best not to dwell for the things he could no longer have here. Once his home was situated in a way he deemed well enough, he deiced to venture out. When he had first come to Edom, eager to please his father, Magnus had stayed within the confines of the castle. Asmodeus had told him it wasn’t safe for him to wander around alone and that he would not take him sightseeing, as there was nothing left to see. 

Now that Magnus was the most powerful one in Edom, he felt there was no reason to be anxious. The demons flying in the sky would soar by without a second thought to his presence. Leaving a protective ward over his new home, he set off. 

For miles there was little to nothing around. A dying plant, cracked ground, rocks and gravel were majority of what was around him. He could tell there were some areas where a tree may have been, though it had uprooted and fallen; eventually disintegrating back into this world. 

Magnus found a cliff at one point, unable to see where the bottom led. There were sounds similar to that of water or liquid moving steadily but he couldn’t see it. He decided to investigate further; to see if perhaps he could find another area where the, assuming it’s water, lead. 

While he walked, somewhat aimlessly, he couldn’t help but let his mind drift back to New York. To his friends. To Alec. 

He had been so incredibly angry that Alec would make a decision for him that included Asmodeus. He knew in his heart that Alec did it only because he believed it was the right thing to do. Magnus would also admit to some fault, considering his behavior without his magic. He had been reckless and had almost died, then all but admitted it in the infirmary that he’d rather that than his new reality. He didn’t even want to think about the botched dinner he had ruined.

He also couldn’t help but think that, despite how he felt with Alec making this decision, he was elated to have his magic back. If he had no magic left, he also wouldn’t be in Edom. A small voice inside his head didn’t mind it though, at least he had his magic. He knew it was wrong to feel that way but he couldn’t help it. Those days living as a mundane was one of the worst times he’d ever had in his life. He wondered if it was how a fledging felt without a heart beat. 

Finding himself upon a clearing, Magnus paused suddenly. In front of him were 10 or so of those large flying demons. He remembered just how close one of them had been to hurting Alec and Isabelle on the beach. Magnus didn’t have to look down to know his magic was flickering at his fingertips, ready to attack if needed. 

As he observed the demons in front of him, he couldn’t help but need to analyze them more closely like, creatures, or mammals even. 

Most of the demons appeared to be sleeping. One of them looked as if it were grooming another’s wings. To his shock, there were a couple smaller winged creatures between all of the large ones, as if in a ring of protection. It was odd, seeing them this way instead of attacking. 

“They’re beautiful, once you can appreciate them.” A voice said from behind him.

Magnus jumped, a ball of magic in his hand and thrown towards the voice.

Lilith managed to deflect the attack but not without being pushed back. 

“If you attack everyone and everything that lives here, eventually you will have a mutiny on your hands.” Lilith said to him as she came closer. She stood beside him, looking towards the demons who had noticed the commotion. Most of them had woken up and all were staring warily towards them. 

“I only attack those who have deceived and then later attacked me in my own home.” Magnus answered her. He kept one eye on her, not letting his guard down.

“What I did before, I do humbly apologize to you. The lengths a mother will go for her sick son. I had to save him.” She said in way of explanation though there was a strain to her voice. 

“Yes and by doing so, you nearly killed those I hold dear.” Magnus shot back.

“I will only apologize in addition for any pain I caused your Alexander Lightwood by proxy.” 

They stood in silence for a few minutes as the demons decided there was no threat and returned to minding their own business. Eventually, Magnus couldn’t handle the quiet.

He turned to Lilith. “Is there something you need? Or is this truly Hell and I am cursed with your constant presence?” 

Lilith did her best to keep her glare to a minimum. “I wanted to ask a favor of you.” 

“Oh? And if I were in the business of giving favors to greater demons, what would I be doing for you?” Magnus asked her. 

“Your power is holding the rift closed and I understand why. I need you to open it, just a little. Just enough for me to fly through.” Lilith told him.

Magnus couldn’t help but hold back the laugh. “And why would I do that? So you can finish off my friends? So you can cause trouble in the world?” 

Lilith stood up straighter. “So I can find and kill that traitorous excuse for a son.” 

“You honestly believe I would take your word that you would go and do just that? Then what, return here? Where I am still your better?” Magnus couldn’t help the sarcasm in his voice. 

Lilith seemed to mull over this. 

“What if you went on my behalf? I do not care for any life on that planet, but Jonathan needs to be stopped. He cannot go on without being dealt with his betrayal.” Lilith said to him, her anger palpable in each word. 

“Even if I considered doing this, to stop him for my friends and Earth and not for you, I can’t leave. If I leave, the rift will tear back open.” Magnus explained to her. 

“Not if you leave me in control. Relinquish your title and that power to me and you would be free to go while I hold it closed.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “And then you would open it up and disappear. The world would be consumed.” Magnus began to walk away from her. 

“Mr. Bane. I could offer a blood oath.” This decrement stopped Magnus in his tracks. 

“And what do you get out of this?” Magnus asked her.

“Your father’s strength is not here….” She began.

“He has been banished to limbo.” Magnus filled in.

Her eyes grew at this new found information. 

She came closer to Magnus in a rush. Magnus raised his arms, ready to attack but she grabbed him by his upper arms. 

“Give me Edom and I will give you what you want most; your freedom.” Lilith decreed, a smile growing on her face. 

Magnus pulled himself out of her grip. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip as he thought about her proposition. It was temping; that he couldn’t deny. This was his only chance to go back home. He wouldn’t have to spend his immortality defending the world that would no doubt forget him. Not that this was a cry of vanity; but that he worried he would not be able to stay vigil for forever. Someday, he would slip and another Greater Demon would challenge him and he would not have it in him to fight anymore.

“And how do I know this will not be some sort of trick? That you will not be giving me a false oath that you can easily break?” Magnus asked her curiously. 

“Asmodeus is the strongest, as he has always been, this is true. By right, I should be his equal. Have you ever wondered why I was put on a leash?” Lilith asked him curiously. Magnus stared at her, waiting for her explanation. “I made a blood oath with him. I wanted nothing more than to have a child. He knew there was a Nephilim who was desperate for Greater Demon blood. No one would give it to him and if I tried, Asmodeus would have sent all of Edom against me. Asmodeus let me make the deal with the Nephilim in exchange for my blood oath that I would never be his equal. I would be his subject; his prisoner. In exchange, he would now leave me and my son to our own small portion of Edom.” 

“That is an intriguing tale.” Magnus mumbled quietly. “But there is some truth in it. I can feel it. I have his magic and I can feel that, even if you were at full capacity, you would never be able to win against me.” 

Lilith did her best not to reach to that remark. She was angry but in a way she was also resigned. 

“For better or for worse, this has always been my home. And it can properly be all mine. The other Greater Demons will not be able to defeat me if they chose to combat me for control. I am their better.” She said, her voice final. 

“Then we must decide on the terms.” Magnus conceded. He couldn’t stay here; he knew it. 

“You will go back to your home dimension and I will stay here, to rule.” Lilith told him simply.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I will give you Asmodeus’ power to rule all of Edom. The rift will open to allow myself through. The rift will then close and remain closed for all of eternity. No one, demon or angel or human or otherwise shall ever come between our worlds.”

Lilith seemed angered that he would want to be specific but the ideal of having Asmodeus’ strength and to have Edom was stronger. “And what about Jonathan?” 

Magnus sighed. “I do not know how long I have been gone. For all I know, he has been dealt with.” 

“He hasn’t. I can still feel his heart beat.” Lilith all but snapped.

“Then I will do what I can to assist in the capture and destruction of Jonathan Morgenstern.” Magnus decided. 

Lilith smiled. “Then let us rendezvous back to your home. Asmodeus has the spell there.”

——

It didn’t take long for Magnus to track down the correct scroll with the spell instructions on it. He analyzed it for a long time, making sure that it was authentic. 

He came into the main room, rolling his eyes, as he seemed to do most often in Lilith’s presence, at the demon lounging in his, Asmodeus’ throne. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Magnus asked as he flicked his wrist, a sigil drawing itself on the ground. 

“I’m just…taking it all in. Seeing what it feels like to sit here.” Lilith answered him as she got up, sauntering towards him.

Magnus grabbed a special parchment made to write down their deal. Magnus cut his palm, letting his blood drip into a bowl. Lilith copied him, their blood mixing together. Grabbing a quill made from what Magnus can only guess as some sort of creature scale, Magnus dipped the tip into their blood and began writing. For this to work, they both had to write the agreement. Magnus wrote half and then watched carefully as Lilith wrote the rest. 

Magnus placed the parchment on the ground in the center of their sigil. They both stood on either side of it, facing one another. Lilith reached out with her hand that was still dripping blood and Magnus gripped it with his hand that was also still bleeding.

They closed their eyes as they recited the incantation; a language Magnus barely recognized from his time when he first came here to learn from his father.

Magnus felt a surge of energy building in his chest. It hurt but he knew he could manage it. It was familiar to how painful it had felt when Asmodeus forced his magic back into him. He knew he was crushing Lilith’s hand but it seemed like her grip was just as tight.

He cried out, powering suddenly bursting out of his chest, rising above them. Lilith kept her eyes open, her hunger and need for the magic apparent as she stared at it above them in awe.

Magnus collapsed to a knee, his hand still in hers but his energy quickly depleting. 

Lilith closed her eyes, ready to accept the power. 

After a few long seconds, Lilith’s face scrunched in confusion. She opened her eyes and gasped. The magic was no longer floating above them. She glanced down at Magnus who looked to only be somewhat upright only because their hands were still holding onto one another. 

“What have you done? What trickery is this!?” Lilith demanded, trying to pull him back up to his feet. 

Suddenly, a burst of purple came from just to the left of Lilith and into Magnus, causing him to slump to the ground unconscious. 

Lilith froze, unable to move. Not because of any magic, but because of fear.

“Now, now Lilith. What is it you were trying to get my boy mixed into?” Asmodeus asked from behind her.

Lilith turned around, stepping out of the sigil. Normally, neither of them would have been able to leave until their agreement was complete; but Magnus being unconscious had stopped it from finishing. 

“Lord Asmodeus…you were…I beg your pardon but you were banished to Limbo. How is this possible?” Lilith asked, slowly taking steps backwards. 

Asmodeus was staring off to the side. Lilith made her eyes leave him to glance at what he was staring at. There, floating near, was his strength, his power. Asmodeus raised his hand, palm flat. He turned it so his palm was face up. He suddenly closed it and pulled his arm in towards himself. The magic flew towards its owner, slamming into Asmodeus’ chest, becoming absorbed into its rightful owner. 

Asmodeus took a deep, steadying breath. “That’s better.” 

He walked towards them, Lilith making sure she’s out of the way. Asmodeus knelt down next to Magnus, turning him slightly, mostly to make sure he was alright. 

“You would have killed him.” Asmodeus growled, turning to face her.

“We had an agreement. I have Edom and he goes back to where he wishes.” Lilith all but seethed. She feared him but she also did not let him see weakness. 

“He missed the part of this deal that allows him to go through the rift alive.” Asmodeus said slowly. 

He turned suddenly, sending a jolt of magic at Lilith. It hit her hard, sending her fifteen feet away into a wall. 

Lilith gasped as she landed in a heap on the ground. 

Asmodeus knelt down, brushing Magnus’ hair back. Rearranging Magnus’ limbs, Asmodeus carefully lifted him up in his arms. He turned to face Lilith. 

“This is my Kingdom. Edom will always be mine and my blood. You should not have interfered..” Asmodeus glared at her, rage filling his eyes.

Lilith struggled to her feet. “Interfered in what?” 

“He will be at my side. He is close. You better learn to pray that he does so or it will be your head on a platter.” Asmodeus looked around, for the first time seeming to notice the ceiling and subtle changes Magnus had brought to the place. “I do enjoy a change in decor; your head on my wall would be a lovely addition.” 

And with that, a portal opened below Asmodeus; Magnus and himself disappearing from Lilith’s sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec placed the report on his desk, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands. Robert and Max had stumbled through the portal in the Institute only a few hours ago. Robert was bleeding heavily from a wound on his arm but Max looked physically unhurt. As Izzy, Jace and Alec crowded them in the infirmary with Clary off to the side, they explained what had happened. 

Jonathan Morgenstern, who went missing two weeks ago once he opened the portal in Idris, had finally reappeared. He had gone to the Los Angeles Institute and slaughtered everyone except for the two of them, only so they could give the message that he had a plan.

“I’m fine Izzy.” Max groaned as he batted away his sister’s hands. 

“We need to alert Idris and the spread the word through the rest of the Institutes.” Alec said as he started to back out of the room so he could get to writing.

“He also has the Mortal Cup.” Max said which caused Alec to stop in his tracks. 

“The Mortal Cup? That’s impossible…it’s gone.” Jace replied before Alec could say the same thing. 

“He made some of the Shadowhunters he didn’t kill drink from it. Something happened..they…changed.” Max said, not sure if change was entirely the right word for what he had witnessed. 

Alec looked from his little brother to his father who was flexing his fingers of his injured arm. 

He could feel their stares on him as he glanced up. “Max is right…but it wasn’t The Mortal cup. It looked as if it could be its twin. It was something demonic. I think he turned them into his slaves.” Robert looked weary suddenly. 

“Dad…what is it?” Alec and his relationship with his father was strained, to say the least, ever since he found out he’d been cheating on his mother. He was angry with him but he didn’t wish him dead. He felt guilty that he was relieved that they’d been spared. 

“He said he would continue attacking the Shadow World unless…” He paused, glancing from Clary and then to Jace. 

“Unless we surrender to him.” Clary finished for him. Robert nodded. Jace looked confused, unsure why Jonathan would want him, except to kill him in front of Clary; or worse, turn him into a mindless slave too. 

“Absolutely not.” Alec and Izzy said at the same time. 

“Alec, we can’t let him keep killing people or…whatever it is he’s doing. If we go to him, we might be able to buy you some time to figure out how to stop him.” Jace said to his parabatai, ignoring the resistance he could feel coming from his rune. 

“He’ll kill you the instant you’re close enough.” Alec argued. 

“But he might not. He…cares about how I feel towards him. If he killed Jace, he knows I would never forgive him for it.” Clary added. She was afraid to be near him, but Jace was right. They could save hundreds, if not thousands. 

Now, Alec was alone in his office, finishing Robert’s report of what he, and by extension Max, had witnessed. 

They had spent those two weeks dividing their time between searching for Jonathan and looking for a way to seal the rift permanently so that Magnus could come home. Duty wise, Alec couldn’t help but feel guilty that his friends were willing to help him with something that the Clave would deem personal business. Multiple times, they had insisted that they wanted to help, that Magnus was their friend too, but the guilt didn’t just vanish. 

On top of that, searching for Jonathan, until he decided to show himself to them, had been impossible. There were no trails left behind. The Institute had paid a warlock to track him to no avail; never mind the fact that no one could reach Lorenzo Rey. Alec couldn’t help but think that Magnus would have been able to find a trace at the very least. Perhaps, he also had to remind himself, he was being biased. Consul Penhallow had also added pressure to him and his team on stopping Jonathan. Even though they were heroes for stopping Lilith, Jonathan was still in part their doing and their responsibility. At least he had the ability to request reinforcements if they were needed.

A knock on the door pulled Alec out of his thoughts. Not surprisingly, it was Jace. 

Alec rolled his eyes when his parabatai waited at the door. “Not only is the door open, but you know you don’t have to ask for permission.” 

Jace walked into the room, taking a seat across from Alec. “You always end up kicking me out of here.” 

“Only after you’ve been in here for more than 30 minutes. I am getting work done in here you know.” Alec explained to him as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Just long enough for someone else to be put on weapons cleaning duty.” Jace shrugged. 

“Everyone is on rotation to do it. That’s what makes it fair.” Alec shot back. 

Jace just grinned at him. “You never cleaned one in your life.” 

This time it was Alec’s turn to give him a smile. It was small but it was something. “I was too busy training in the weapons room or training to become what I am now…or getting you and Izzy out of trouble.” 

They both shared another smirk at all of the times they’d gone out when they weren’t supposed to…or went into battle without a plan; usually because of Jace. 

“I know what you’re trying to do…” Alec began. “And I appreciate it.” 

Jace leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table between them. “We’re going to figure it out. We’re going to get Magnus back. I promise you that.” 

Alec let his head hang. He reached over, his thumb and index finger twisting the engagement ring around on his opposite ring finger. 

“Taking my feelings off the table, it’s just not right. Why must he sacrifice his life for the world? He has gone through so much pain for so much of his life.” Alec sighed sadly.

“There has been pain but he’s also seen and felt happiness. There are people here that he cares about. He’s doing it because it’s what any of us would have chosen. It just so happens that he’s the only one capable of doing it.” Jace said to him gently. 

“We almost lost Max…and dad.” Alec reminded Jace, trying to change the subject a little. He wanted nothing more than to find a solution to save Magnus but so far, there was nothing they could do. They only knew that Nephilim wouldn’t survive the trip. They would suffocate instantly. 

“Thank the Angel they were spared. Robert is on his way back to Idris soon but Max wants to stay. He wants to see Maryse.” Jace told him.

Alec bit his lip. He knew they were breaking the law every time they spent time with Maryse but it was their decisions. It wasn’t a secret that the now mundane Maryse Lightwood had permission to enter the Institute whenever she wanted, but it was frowned upon. When a Shadowhunter is deruned, they’re supposed to be banished. Never to be talked to by anyone in the Shadow World again. Alec wanted to change the rules and not just for the benefit of his mother and his siblings. It wasn’t right to separate families. There should be a division sure, but there should also be allowances to see them. 

“Alright. I’ll give her a call.” Alec conceded. “But we need to explain to Max exactly why it’s not allowed. I know he can speak for himself, but he’s still a minor. He has to be sure and that he understands that he could be punished and that I can’t protect him if that’s the case.” Alec would do his best, there was no doubt about that. He would take any punishment if that were to come to pass.

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but it’s getting late. You should go home and get some rest.” Jace said to him as he started to rise out of his chair.

Alec’s eyebrows rose. “You mean my room upstairs?”

Jace shook his head. “Lorenzo is MIA so I had someone check out the loft. It seems like he must have left. You’re engaged to Magnus so I don’t see why you wouldn’t go back to your home.”

Alec could barely remember the last time he’d slept there. The last time he recalled being there was when he’d begged Lorenzo to help Magnus. Before that, was hard to say. It felt like so much had happened in such a short amount of time. 

Jace could see the moment a thought crossed Alec’s mind. The older male suddenly stood up, reaching for his jacket that was draped over the back of the chair. 

“Magnus might have more books about Edom. Maybe something personal that wouldn’t be found in any library, especially an Institute one.” Alec slipped his jacket on as he reached down to grab his phone and his keys.

“Do you want some help?” Jace asked as he walked out of the office and into the main room.

Alec shook his head. “No..you need to get some sleep yourself.” Alec walked down a step before turning to his brother. He grabbed him by his arm. “Swear on the Angel you won’t go to Jonathan.” 

Jace blanched at the sudden serious tone that came over Alec. He also couldn’t quite meet his eye.

“Jace.” Alec’s voice was warning. 

Jace sighed heavily before looking into Alec’s eyes. “I swear on the Angel that I won’t go to Jonathan…” When Alec started to let go, he realized Jace wasn’t done. “Unless there is no other option and it is the only way we can save everyone else.” 

Alec frowned but patted his arm. “If anything comes up, call me immediately.” 

“Same to you.” Jace called after him.

—

In no time, as it usually took, Alec was jogging up the last of the stairs to Magnus’ floor. The elevator took everyone only to the floor on the level below. The building was magicked enough for mundanes to believe that the upper floor was constantly under a state of construction. Anyone who wanted to be nosey to see what was up here found that they were suddenly disinterested in snooping once they entered the stairwell to climb the last floor up. 

As he opened the door, only his natural Shadowhunter reflexes reacting immediately to the situation is what kept him from free-falling from the top of the building. As Alec’s foot stepped onto nothing but air, his arms moved quickly, his hands grasping onto the door knobs on either side. He grunted as his body hung in the air but his grip held tight. 

As the door started to swing back towards its doorway, he kicked his right leg up, hooking it onto the ledge and managed to pull himself up.

Alec let go of the door, allowing it to close. He panted on the ground, the adrenaline shock coursing through him. He looked around, confirming that this was, in fact, the same stairwell he had taken every time he came and left the loft. 

Stumbling to his feet, Alec pushed on the door and held it open. He blinked several times, willing what he was seeing and feeling to go away. 

What should have been the top floor of the building Magnus’ loft stayed on was completely missing. The door opened up into the evening night sky. He stared towards the ground, trying to see if a spell or a glamour was being used to stop anyone from actually discovering the apartment.

As he reached down to, hopefully, touch the ground that definitely had to be there, Alec’s phone began to ring, causing him to jump. Cursing himself for being jumpy since he was a Shadowhunter, after all, he reached into his pocket to pull out the offending noise. 

“Catarina.” Alec answered her right away. 

“Alec…I’m glad you answered. I…” Catarina began but Alec felt himself on the brink of hysteria. 

“His loft is gone, Cat. I almost fell to my death. It’s literally gone from the door to the stairwell. How could that have happened? Did someone take it? Do you think he managed to bring it to Edom?” Alec felt he had a thousand explanations but all of them sounded wrong to. him. 

“Alec!” Cat shouted at him, stopping him from giving her a few other options that could possibly explain this. “I don’t know where he is..but I can feel his magic.”

“What?” Alec asked, his voice growing impossibly soft for a grown man to sound.

“The only way I would be able to feel his magic is if he were on this plane of existence. I felt it the moment he left to Edom. I’m telling you, he’s on Earth. I tried to track him but I can’t get a signal.” Catarina told him, the joy in her voice matching how his heart was soaring.

“When did this happen?” Alec asked her as he sketched a locking rune on the door; just in case the magic that deterred mundanes from coming to the door was gone now. At least they’d be completely unable to open the door. 

“Maybe 15 minutes ago. I…would have called you sooner but I was trying to track him…” Catarina explained and then paused for a moment. “What do you mean the loft is gone?”

“It’s as if the entire floor has been cut away from the building.” Alec told her. “Do you think he moved it?” 

“Maybe…there has to be an explanation.” Cat answered. 

“Keep trying. I’ll see if Jace and I can track him. I’ll let you know if we do.” Alec said as he jogged down the flight of stairs; feeling as though the elevator would be far too slow for him. 

“I’ll let you know.” 

Alec activated a couple runes, knowing these would help him get to The Institute much quicker than it usually took. He sent off a text to Jace to be ready for him. He tried to call Magnus but the phone went to voicemail. 

Alec thanked the Angel as he ran to The Institute. He would be reunited with Magnus soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINOR SPOILER for the last TMI book in the third paragraph through the following 6 more lines of dialogue if you want to skip.

The tracking and the continued attempts of parabatai tracking had proved to be futile. No matter what item Jace and Alec used to try to locate Magnus, nothing would come to them. Not even the smallest hint towards a direction to follow. Alec and Jace were good trackers, especially given their bond, but this time nothing seemed to work. Alec was frustrated but Jace was doing his best to convince him that they would catch a break soon. They would find Magnus.

Alec stood at the top of the stairs in the institute, leaning his forearms on the banister that looked out across the main room, observing the Shadowhunters below him. They were on their regularly scheduled duties. 

His eyes gazed over towards the hallway that would take you to the first level of bedrooms. Clary was standing there talking to a young girl. He sighed sadly. A day after Robert and Max showed up, a group of children came through the portal. The Blackthorns and Emma Carstairs had also been at the Los Angeles Institute during the attack but had been well hidden. At the moment, they had no living parents to take them in.

He could tell in the way Clary was standing that she was promising to help them as much as she could. Could they get his brother back? He wasn’t sure. Could they make them feel a modicum safer here? He hoped. 

“We’ve set them up in rooms near one another on the third floor.” A voice, Alec recognized as Underhill, said from Alec’s right. Alec straightened up so he wasn’t slouching next to him.

“Good. They’ll feel safer if they’re closer to each other.” Alec answered him.

“I can’t begin to imagine losing so much in a such a short amount of time.” Underhill frowned, never having experienced anything to what those children had gone through.

“It’s good that they have each other now.” Alec lamented. “It would be in their best interest to be sent to Idris, but I won’t move them now. I’ll give them some time to settle and then speak with them. Jonathan is a threat, but if there’s one Institute he won’t attack, it’s this one.” Alec said firmly.

“What makes you think that?” Underhill asked, genuinely curious.

“Jonathan wants us to see what he’s doing. He’s goading Jace, especially. To come to our Institute wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of the pain he’s causing them.” Alec crossed his arms over his chest, feeling the twist of anxiety in his gut. Every day he woke up dreading to hear that another Institute had been attacked. So far, three others had been; Las Vegas, Mexico City and Dallas. Only a few outside of their family, Underhill included, knew that Jonathan wanted Jace and Clary.

“Eventually Jonathan is going to demand what he wants again, and it will get to the Clave.” Underhill whispered, echoing the thought process that constantly circled in Alec’s mind.

“I know. We have to make some headway. We need to find him and stop him. I know Jace and Clary will go and I just…” Alec swallowed thickly. 

Underhill put a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was brief, but the action was felt. “I understand. I couldn’t imagine allowing those I love sacrifice thems….” Underhill’s eyes grew. “I’m sorry.” 

Alec glanced at Underhill. “It’s alright. I’ve already lost one person, I won’t lose anyone else.” 

——

“Anything?” Clary asked quietly, her anxiety settling in as she watched Jace and Alec from a distance. 

Alec had found one of Magnus’ rings in his bedroom and hoped that it would be enough this time. He only had a few items that belonged to Magnus in his room at the Institute since nearly everything he owed had been in the loft; even when Lorenzo had taken it.

Izzy shook her head. “I’ve watched them do this since the moment they became parabatai. You can always see it on their faces when they’re picking up something. Alec’s jaw clenches and Jace’s shoulders tense. So far…they’re focused but I can tell the frustration is creeping in.” 

Clary laid her head on Izzy’s shoulder. “Do you think Magnus is alive?” 

Izyy rested her head on top of Clary’s. “I believe he is. Catarina said that the only way a warlock cannot feel another warlock’s magic is if they’re dead, lost their magic of course, or in another dimension. She can feel it but it’s not tangible.” She paused. “Trust me, Alec’s been checking in every hour or so.” 

The brothers continued their focus for another 10 minutes before Jace began to falter. 

“We have to keep going.” Alec mumbled, not opening his eyes.

“Alec…” Jace began but Alec cut him off.

“Keep going.” 

Jace sighed, rolling his neck on his shoulders. A distinct ‘popping’ sound resonating in the space. 

They tried to track for another minute before Alec opened his eyes. He clapped the back of Jace’s hand to let him know to stop. Jace dropped his hand, watching Alec begin to slouch. Alec dropped his head, staring at the ring in his hand. Jace placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders. 

Izzy and Clary watched as Jace consoled him, unsure as what they were saying but feeling that they should give them their space. They watched as Alec lifted his head, looking into Jace’s eyes and nodding to what he was saying. 

Alec and Jace finally broke apart, making their way towards Izzy and Clary. 

Like a magnet, Izzy moved towards Alec as he moved his arm up so she could cradle her body into his side. 

“We just have to keep trying. Maybe he’s surrounded by water. That could be blocking him.” Clary suggested. “Something has to give.” 

“But why is he here and why hasn’t the rift opened back up?” Alec asked, his voice close to defeated. 

“You can’t think the worst. Magnus is strong and he has his magic. He may be a damsel but he’s hardly ever in distress.” Izzy said, glad to feel Alec’s chest rattle in a small chuckle. 

——

Another week and no sign of Magnus. Catarina had had to tell Alec to stop texting her every couple hours. She swore to him that the moment she found something, she would let him know but she still had patients and Madzie to tend to. She informed him that she and Tessa had thought they got a tip of where he could be but they couldn’t prove anything. Allegedly, someone had seen Magnus walking through a market in Moscow. Catarina could feel traces of his magic which could prove he had at least portalled himself there, but that was it. By the time Alec and Jace had tried to track at that moment, it was too late. He had moved on too quickly for tracking to possibly work (since this would mean he wasn’t near water during that moment in Moscow).

After reading a report of a large demonic attack in Toronto, Alec jumped into the shower, needing to properly start his day. As he showered, he couldn’t help but wonder if Jonathan likely had something to do with the attack. It seemed as though a large rift had opened up and a town had been nearly decimated. It had happened so fast that the local Institute barely had any time to protect the city. The Nephilim there fought the many, many demons but were overwhelmed. At the moment they were going to call for backup from Alicante, all of the demons vanished, along with the rift. Alec wasn’t sure how Jonathan would open one unless the fey were capable of it. The mundane news said that a freak earthquake had taken place, accounting for the destruction and death. If they only knew. 

Once dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, Alec was towel drying his hair when he heard a knock on his door. 

He walked over curiously towards it. “Yes?” 

When there was no answer, Alec pulled open the door just for his head to stick out. The last thing he needed was anyone to see him in this state of dress. 

Looking down, he smiled. There was a platter arranged for him of breakfast. No doubt it had to be Izzy. He just hoped that it was from the cooks and not her own doing. He picked up before closing his door. 

Alec grabbed a piece of toast as he padded towards the other end of his bedroom, intent on grabbing his tablet. 

He felt the shift in the room instantly. He paused in his walk, looking around on high alert. He had been around Magnus long enough to know when there was strong magic nearby. His heart thudded painfully in his chest considering no warlock would be able to do send magic into the institute. The room was getting uncomfortably warm. 

Looking towards the nightstand, Alec stared at his stele. He took a step before suddenly his world tipped sideways and spun out of control. 

——

Only constant portal use thanks to Magnus’ need to dote on Alec and show him around the world kept Alec on his feet once the portal materialized to its destination. He vaguely recalled the portal opening up directly below him before sucking him in. 

Toast still in hand, Alec’s eyes widened as he realized where he was. 

He was standing in the living room of Magnus’ loft. 

Hearing voices, Alec turned to see Magnus facing behind him as he came from the apothecary. 

“Mag…” Before he could finish his name, Magnus had turned and shot his arm out in surprise.

What looked like a thick, black fabric spun around Alec, trapping his arms to his sides and locking his legs together. Alec wobbled with the suddenness of his feet being pushed together, losing his balance. His knees, free of the fabric, bent to take the fall. He landed hard on the ground before tipping sideways and landing awkwardly on his left shoulder. He grunted, unable to speak as the fabric had wrapped tightly around his head, preventing him from speaking.

“What is this?” Magnus asked as he looked closer at the person that had just appeared in the loft. “Something of yours?” 

Magnus moved to the side as the person he was speaking to came into view behind him. Alec tensed, glaring at the other person immediately.

Asmodeus. Of course he was behind this. 

Alec could see realization and irritation dawn on Asmodeus’ face the instant he recognized Alec.

“Not one of mine. Did you do this, Magnus?” Asmodeus asked instead as he too peered down. 

Magnus continued to stare at Alec, as if studying what he could of Alec’s face. 

“I sent out my protection spell. Anyone under my protection were to be sent to a place they would be safe.” Magnus shrugged. “I do not care if the world is destroyed, but I do care for those I’ve grown to care for.” 

“This softness will continue to make you weak, my son.” Asmodeus was looking curiously at Magnus. Alec knew it was important but he was too busy staring at Magnus. 

“I am part human, unfortunately there’s nothing you can do to change that.” Magnus said, shrugging uncharacteristically. “If I remove that, are you going to scream?” This being directed towards Alec.

Alec shook his head. His thoughts were going a thousand miles a minute but he was a Shadowhunter. Thinking quickly on you feet was something you were trained for. Something was wrong with Magnus’ memory. That much was clear as day. 

“Who are you? Why are you here? How did you get through my wards?” Magnus asked him with one brow raised. Magnus’ eyes lowered from Alec’s eyes to his neck and back. A disgusted look on his face. “Nephilim.” 

“I’m Alexander Lightwood. Head of the New York Institute.” Alec started, wishing he could at least sit up but the way he was bound, he had to remain flat on his back. “A portal opened up in my room and brought me here. I used to live here so I believe your wards remember me.” 

Magnus stared at him in disbelief. “You lived here? I’m certain I would recall a _Nephilim_ living with me…even if you are quite the stunner.” 

“I’m your fiancé. Magnus..how can you not recognize me?” Alec asked, his heart once again thumping hard in his chest. 

Magnus turned his head, clearly trying to recall something in his memory. 

Asmodeus snapped his fingers followed by a groan of annoyance. Alec watched as Magnus froze in place. He felt himself grow nervous, unable to help himself. If he were standing, with a weapon, that would be a different story. 

“You.” Asmodeus snarled. “You will not stop what’s to come.” 

“What did you do to him?!” Alec shouted, struggling with the bonds around him. 

“This isn’t the part where I reveal my plan.” Asmodeus raised his hands, a red glow forming between them. “This is the part where Alexander Lightwood no longer exists.” 

Alec closed his eyes, bracing himself as the red ball of energy slammed into him. Alec cried out, feeling the heat against his skin. 

As fast as it came, the quickness with which it dissipated. Alec opened his eyes, preparing to wake up dead or with most of his body burned away. Maybe it was shock hiding the pain from the blow?

But, as he opened his eyes, he couldn’t help but be amazed by the blue glow surrounding him instead. 

He looked cautiously at Asmodeus who was fuming. He shot another bolt of magic at Alec but the blue magic diffused it.

“I will remove the protection spell and once I do, I will make sure he kills you.” Asmodeus growled before changing his magic, this time sending a purple shimmer over Magnus’ body. 

“He’s stronger than you…he’ll break free from whatever you’ve done to him.” Alec promised, knowing Magnus and believing in him. 

Snapping his fingers, Magnus moved again.

“Magnus…get rid of the Nephilim.” Asmodeus instructed as he turned to move towards the couch. 

“I would know if I were engaged, young Nephilim. Off you go.” Magnus snapped his fingers. 

The familiar feeling of a portal came around Alec again. Alec didn’t have time to suck in a breath before being pulled in.

Only to land hard in the same exact place he had just been lying down. 

Magnus looked at Alec curiously. He waved his arms over Alec’s figure, feeling for the magic on Alec. 

“I don’t understand why, but it seems you do have my protection on you. And the protection spell is never wrong. Apparently, this is the only place for you. And I cannot remove the protection spell on you without removing it from the others.” Magnus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

He waved his arm and the bonds around Alec’s body unraveled, letting him go. Alec quickly got to his feet. The fabric grew smaller, only to grab Alec by his wrists, binding them together in front of him. Alec frowned, bracing himself for his ankles in case he were to fall again. When it didn’t happen, he looked at Magnus for instruction.

“Go on…leave. I’m sure you’ll have no trouble finding an Institute somewhere nearby. You Nephilim are all over the place.” Magnus scoffed, nodding towards the door. 

Alec walked towards the door, awkwardly trying to turn the door handle with his bound hands. Managing to get a hold of it, he opened the door. He turned to face Magnus. “I will find a way to bring you back. Asmodeus won’t control you forever.” Magnus stared at him thoughtfully.

Alec took one step outside the door before feeling the invisible barrier. He grunted as he tried to push through it. Realizing it was a useless attempt, he turned to Magnus. “Want to help?” 

Magnus frowned, waving his arm. Alec tried again, but to no avail. 

“What to do with you?” Magnus asked exasperated, moving his arm so the door would slam shut.


	5. Chapter 5

“Where’s Alec?” Izzy asked as she, Jace and Clary geared up in the weapons room.

Jace shook his head, frustration clear on his face. “I don’t know. No one has seen him since last night.” After being unable to find his brother since he didn’t make it to this morning’s briefing, Jace had gone to Underhill to check the security footage. According to the footage, Alec hadn’t left his room since he’d entered it for bed. Jace checked the bedroom and discovered Alec’s phone and stele were left behind.

“Maybe he snuck out of the window? You said he’s done that before.” Clary suggested as she attached her kindjals to her waist. 

“He hasn’t done that since we were teenagers.” Jace told her. “Plus..he would have taken his phone and stele. Even if he needed some air, he’s the Head of the Institute. His responsibility to be reached outweighs his personal feelings.” Jace didn’t mean it in a way to play down Alec’s feelings; it was just how Alec was. 

Izzy frowned. “But he’s okay, right?” She glanced down briefly at Jace’s lower torso, an eyebrow raised.

Jace placed his hand on his waist. “He’s not in any pain. He feels….” Jace groped the air for the word he wanted. “Distant. Not emotionally…I mean literally.” It felt like there was a sharp stabbing in his abdomen when he pushed his focus towards his parabatai. He only felt this whenever one of them may be in Alicante while the other remained in New York.

“Maybe you should see if Catarina Loss could track him?” Izzy asked, a hint of worry betraying her neutral facial expression.

“No. We need to get to Jersey. They need our help or else it’s going to turn into another Toronto.” Jace said instead as they walked out of the room together. “Alec would want us to focus on the mission. When we’re done and if Alec doesn’t turn up, we’ll try to track him. If that doesn’t work, I’ll send a message to Catarina.”

Izzy nodded. “Let’s kill some demons.”

— —

Since Alec was unable to leave through the front door, Asmodeus tried using his magic to all but throw Alec off of the balcony. He assured Magnus that Nephilim were like cats and would ‘land on their feet.’ Luckily for Alec, the same protection barrier held. 

While the two bickered about Alec remaining here, Magnus had waved his arm and a gust of magic forced Alec to walk out of the room and towards a room he was certain didn’t exist until just now. The door slammed shut behind him. 

Alec sighed, leaning against the door as he looked around the room. 

It looked like a simple guest room; simple with Magnus’ lavish touch anyway. The large bed was fully furnished with multiple pillows and a plush comforter. There was a door to the side which went into a bathroom. A large dresser sat against the wall. Alec wouldn’t be surprised if somehow it was filled with clothing that would fit him. On the other side of the room was a built in shelf filled with books. Alec walked closer to glance at the bindings, showing him that most, if not all of these, were books of mundane fiction. Another door, Alec assumed, was a closet.

Sighing again, Alec walked over towards the bed and sat on the edge. 

Alec wasn’t sure how to deal with all of the emotions inside of him. He was elated to see that Magnus was alive. He was ecstatic that Magnus was no longer in Edom. A voice in the back of his head couldn’t help but wonder if Asmodeus was now the cause of the rifts opening up but ignored it for now. Knowing Asmodeus was under the same roof as him both angered and worried Alec. Asmodeus was doing something to Magnus and Alec needed to find a way to stop him. How was he going to get through to Magnus? 

Glancing down, Alec studied the material keeping his wrists together. He twisted his arms this way and that, not seeing an end to the fabric. There were no weak spots that he could see. He brought his arms closer to his face, grabbing the material with his teeth in an attempt to rip it off. The material held tight. Alec tried to pull his arms away from one another but could only manage a few centimeters. 

“It’ll only come off once I decide to make it so.” Magnus’ voice said from the doorway.

Startled, Alec’s head snapped up. How had he not heard Magnus open the door? 

Magnus was leaning casually against the door jam, arms crossed lazily over his chest. 

“Will you take it off?” Alec asked him curiously.

Magnus shrugged. “I don’t know that I trust you.” 

Alec felt his heart sink. “I would never betray you.” 

Magnus looked him over curiously. Alec felt his eyes move up towards his hair, over his brow and his eyes, his lips, neck (specifically the deflect rune), his shoulders to his torso to his arms resting on his lap. Alec did his best not to twitch under the look. 

“Are you reincarnated from another life?” Magnus asked him, genuinely asking.

Alec frowned. “About three weeks ago, you saved Alicante from a large rift between here and Edom. You told us Asmodeus told you of a way to amplify your power but you could only do it in Edom. You scarified yourself for everyone. Before you left…” Alec cut himself off, glancing down at the ring on his finger. 

Magnus’ eyes followed where Alec’s went. Magnus then looked at his own hand, a shocked look across his face as if he was seeing his hands for the first time. Sure enough, on his ring finger of his left hand, was a ring. A large ring with the letter ‘L’ on top of it. 

“I remember the rift in Alicante.” Magnus admitted, his voice growing angrier. “I also remember the Nephilim sacrificing me to my father.” He practically spat. 

Alec stood up quickly, taking a few steps towards Magnus before stopping. He could tell Magnus didn’t trust him and wouldn’t be afraid to throw him back if he needed to. He put his arms up as placatingly as he could. “That’s not true. I don’t know what Asmodeus has done or what his plans are, but he’s using you.” 

“He is not to be trusted but he is not using me. I was betrayed. Whatever happens to the world now, is none of my concern.” Magnus shrugged. He snapped his fingers on his right hand, the binding around Alec’s wrists disappearing. 

“Don’t make me regret that.” Magnus told him as he removed the ring on his finger, holding it in his hand instead. “Stay scarce.” 

Alec moved over towards the dresser, opening the bottom drawer. It was out of habit rather than guesswork that he went for that drawer. He grabbed a pair of pants, slipping them on. He checked the rest of the dresser, confirming his suspicion. It was the same one that had been in their bedroom. 

Walking towards the other door in the room, he opened it to reveal a closet. It was mostly empty, except for all of his nice clothing which were hung up. His dress shoes and sneakers were accounted for, as well as all of the accessories Magnus insisted he needed; cufflinks, ties, bowties, watches, and pocket watches. 

Looking back towards the doorway, Alec noticed with a start that there was no door attached. He debated with himself whether he should remain in the bedroom or go into the main room. Magnus all but told him to stay put, but he didn’t say he had to either. 

Alec decided to bide his time by checking out the entirety of the room. Everything, toothbrush included, seemed to be his. The troubling observation Alec came to was that neither his weapons nor his stele were accounted for. He could only hope that they were here, somewhere. 

Ever since Azazel had been inside the loft, Alec had hidden weapons around the loft. He would wait until the right moment to grab them; if they weren’t gone. 

He stared back at the open doorway. The only way he could figure this out was to be closer to Magnus. He had to find a way to get through to him. That, or at least banish Amsodeus back to Edom. 

Alec left the room, remaining cautious. It was late and there were no lights on, nor could he hear any talking. Maybe they were asleep. 

Stepping into the living room, Alec walked towards the windows that faced the balcony. Alec stepped a little closer, trying to figure out where they were. There were no lights, so they weren’t close to a city. Earlier, when Asmodeus wanted to throw him from the balcony, he hadn’t had much time to think of his surroundings. He could see mountains in the distance. 

Being as quiet as possible, Alec opened the door carefully to the apothecary. He walked towards the bookshelf, trying to see if maybe one of them could help him. If he could understand the magic of Edom, maybe he’d be able to remove the protection spell, and possibly whatever Asmodeus was using on Magnus. 

Many of the books were in languages he didn’t understand. He felt frustrated as he hunched down to see the lower shelves. He had seen these books before but had never stopped to notice the lack of any that he’d be able to actually read. Well, he could, if he had his stele.

“What do you think you’re doing in here?!” Magnus shouted in the silence of the room.

Alec stood up quickly, his head bumping the table. He groaned as he rubbed at his head. “I…uh…I was looking for something to read.” He could tell by the look of Magnus’ face, even in the dark, that he didn’t buy it. 

“The books in your room are not efficient?” He asked, his voice angry. 

“You’re right…I’ll just go back.” Alec said as he moved past Magnus and began to make his way back towards the guest room.

Magnus followed him, quickly on his heels.

“You are forbidden from going into that room.” Magnus ordered him.

Alec could now see him in the light of the room. Magnus was in his favorite pair of silk red pajamas. His hair was mussed and he looked tired. 

“I’m sorry.” Alec tried lamely. 

“Get on the bed.” Magnus said slowly.

Alec swallowed nervously. 

He made his way to the bed and sat down, much like he had when he’d first entered the room.

“Lie down.” Magnus came into the room, watching him.

Alec did as he was told, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable. 

Magnus waved his arms and Alec gasped as ropes appeared out of nowhere. They wrapped around Alec’s wrists, pulling his arms above his head. Alec tried to pull back but the ropes sunk into the headboard of the bed; as if they were extensions of the wooden frame.

“Magnus…this isn’t necessary.” Alec said as he tried in vain to pull free from the ropes. 

“Evidently, it is.” Magnus said to him instead.

Without another word, Magnus turned and left the room. Another second later, the light in the room turned off. 

The ropes were tight but fortunately they weren’t cutting off his circulation. He tried and tried to pull and wiggle free but to no avail. He was trapped. 

Alec dropped his head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling.

He was going to figure this out. He was going to save Magnus.


End file.
